the major,the alpha and the girl
by Kolista
Summary: After the Cullen's and Jacob's abandonment, Bella becomes a Model. Now she's back and better then ever. How does she know that the pack is a pack of werewolves? That Rosalie and Leah have been hurt due to a little thing called love? And most of all, how does she know that Jasper and Sam are her happy ending?JUST TO BE SAFE DON'T DO LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**I will post new chapters has soon has I write them but first the older ones**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight **

**Thanks volturi she wolf rated teen just to be safe**

BPOV

I growled at the phone. I'd been called back to Forks after 6 years away from that town. I hate that town.

...

...

...

... What?

Okay, fine, I admit it's the fact that it's the memories that come from it. After the Cullen's left, Jacob became my friend, my rock, my sun. But then he does what? He does the exact same thing he promised NOT to do. He ditched me! He didn't even call me himself! I kept on calling and faIling for three weeks until I finally realized that he didn't want me.

He didn't want me.

Not as a friend, a person I know, a lover, or anything.

Just like _him_. Just like Edward.

I felt useless. Abandoned.

Eventually I got fed up and just left. Left to live the next couple years of my life with my mom, then head to college somewhere. But plans changed, and so do people. One day I was shopping at Victoria's Secret, when I met a woman there. She smiled, and we talked for a bit. I felt at ease with her; A sense of calm I hadn't felt in years. I admired her, the way she carried herself with pride. Imagine my surprise when she offered me a job to be a model.

_*Flashback*_

_She flicked her brunette hair over her shoulder, and smiled at me._

_"Darling, how would you like to be a model?"_

_I was taken aback. I stood there, gaping at her._

_"But... I'm not pretty enough... I'm not like you, no one would like me."_

_"Honey everyone will love you. Being beautiful isn't just about clothes and fashion, it's about feeling confident in yourself. Sure, you work out, buy some new clothes and make up you like, and you'll look prettier. But only if it makes you feel good. Push your shoulders back, hold your head high and call me when you know your answer okay?"_

_*End Flashback*_

I went home, thought about it, and long story short, here I am modeling for various stores, magazines and posters. It was going great, I had many friends, was at the top of the business, so why was I here fussing? My agent, the woman I met at the store, Lily, had decided to relocate me to Forks for a year or two to model for a company there, and she also wanted me to 'get there and show them what they're missing out on.' Surprisingly, even though she was my boss and a vampire, she cared about me. Funny that I got into more mythical creatures and stuff, it seems that I attract them, vampires and shape shifters alike.

So, here I am, packing my bags, headed to Forks. My dad had no idea about it, and but he had wanted to introduce me to Sue, Leah and Seth, my new step-mom and step-siblings. So, it wasn't that I was I headed to Forks, where at least Edward was no longer there, I was headed to La Push where Jacob was, and probably see him daily due to Leah and Seth being friends with Jacob and his friends.

Joy.

* * *

BPOV

I waited at the terminal for my bags, and prayed no one would notice me. No such luck. Since I'd risen so high in the ranks of modeling, I'd been asked frequently for signatures. I was okay with being taken pictures of in the studio, but outside with all the attention on me? I hated it.

"Excuse me?" asked a girl, about 14. She glanced back at her friends who were giggling and motioning for her to go on. "Are you _the_ Isabella Swan?"

I nodded.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure, do you have a pen and paper?"

She handed me a piece of paper and a pen, which I signed, returned it to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you!"

I smiled at her and I turned back to get my luggage.

Seeing my luggage roll out of the flap thingie, I rushed over to pick it up. Holding my luggage, I walked out and proceeded to hail a cab. My dad was at his house with the Clearwater's in La Push, with no clue that I was here.

Once I reached the house, I paid the taxi driver, got out my luggage and ran up to the door. I rang the door bell and it opened to reveal a shocked Charlie.

"DAD! I missed you!" I hugged him, and then stepped inside the house.

"Hey, what about us?" I heard a voice tease. I whirled around to see Billy, and I grabbed him into a hug.

I walked over to Sue and smiled at her shyly. "Hi m-mom." It had been hard to call anyone my mom since she passed away 2 years ago in a car accident.

Her grin grew wider. She pulled me into a tight hug.

"So, where's my new brother and sister?"

"Here." Leah and Seth walked into the room. I knew with there werewolf hearing they had known I was here since I stepped into the house, but they still thought I had no clue about werewolves.

I smiled at them. Seth bounded over and hugged me, while Leah just gave me a nod and smiled.

I turned to look at my dad.

"Is my baby here yet?!"

"YOU HAD A BABY?!"

I roll my eyes.

"Course not, you see any baby fat? I was talking about my car! They said it'd get here in about an hour but I was hoping they were early, I need to take her out for a spin!"

"Oh. No it's not here yet."

"Um... Bella I need to talk to you about something... The uh... Cullen's, Jacob and the rest of his friends are here."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry, but as you know Seth and Leah's friends I obviously can't throw out, and the Cullen's can't be thrown out because... Well... They came back one day to get something they left behind and Alice and Jacob fell in love."

I snorted. Yup fall in love surrrrrrrrrrreeeeeee... No I knew better. Alice must've mated with Jacob and Jacob imprinted on Alice.

Suddenly I couldn't help the words spewing from my mouth as I stomped towards a room that I knew held the Cullen's and the pack.

"Yes, and we all know how much it hurts to have your lover taken away from you don't we? It hurts a lot more when the whole family, the one you considered to be _your _family, your brothers and sisters, even your other set of parents, decides to leave, without so much as a goodbye. And then your best friend decides to just ignore you- that's just what you need to feel better about yourself don't you?" At this point I'm staring at my ex-family, ex-lover and ex-best friend, and some other strangers.

"Bella?" Alice says. "Oh my god Bella I'm so sorry, I didn't want to leave you! Oh my gosh Bella look at you- You're so hot now!"

"Shut it Pixie. I could care less what you think about my looks."

Jacob growled at me.

"You too dog, defend your imprint for all I care, you're just as bad as her."

"How do you know about that Bella?" Carlisle said, shocked.

"Three ways. One, I'm like Jasper's friend- Peter? I just know shit.

"Bella! A lady doesn't swear! You never swear!" Edward said.

"You killed that naïve, innocent girl when you left me in the woods, when you told me I wasn't good for you, that you didn't want me. You made me into the b*tch I am today, and I will never be the same again."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID TO HER?! EDWARD YOU SAID SHE WANTED US TO GO!" Rosalie screamed. I had to admit I was a bit surprised that she was so upset about this, she was always a bit cold towards me, but in a way I understood. I felt a vision come to me. I learned how Rosalie was hurt, and that she'd became a b*tch as a form of self defense. Just like me. Just like Leah.

"Will you shut up and let me talk? Okay, so two, my very best friend and manager Lily, also a vampire. Three, Jacob told me."

Everyone glared at Jacob.

Jacob protested. "What? Bella I never told you I was a werewolf."

"Oh come on. First Beach, wooden log, flirting, never-to-be-spoken-of tribal stories? Ring a bell?"

"Ahhhh. That..."

Suddenly another piece of knowledge popped into my head, along with the names of the pack.

"One more thing. Sam, is it?" He nodded, as if I need confirming. "You've imprinted on me? That's nice. Well then, decide now, either you and Jasper, who has mated on me, become enemies, you fight each other for my love, blah blah blah, one of you end up killing the other which kills me which kills you, so all three of us end up dead, or you can just both earn my trust and love and I earn yours and we live happily ever after, our lives forever a threesome." You could hear my voice grow sarcastic as I spoke.

Everyone is shocked until Leah snorted. Then giggled. Then she broke into full out laughter, and Rosalie followed.

Once they pulled it back together, Leah said, "I have to admit, I like this Bella a lot better then the one from Jacob's memories."

Rosalie nodded, and they broke into another fit of laughter.

I fell into laughter with them, and I was happy, something I hadn't been for a while.


	2. coming to terms

**I will post new chapters has soon has I write them but first the older ones**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight **

Jasper's POV

It broke everyone's heart when we left Bella.

It broke my heart when Alice told me that she didn't love me, and that she loved Jake.

It was very, very sexy when Bella came in, and I found myself getting hard when she stormed in, in all her glory. I wanted to bend her over the couch and fuck her senseless.

It made me sad that I was one of those people my mate was mad at.

It was down right disturbing that I found myself imagining threesomes, and I was finding myself getting physically attracted to Sam. Great.

Not that there was anything wrong with Sam, I just never pictured myself to be a threesome guy, you know? But now, I don't know... I kind of... like the idea.

After many apologies to Bella, both from The Cullen's and Jacob, and many 'I forgive you, but never do that again because I was so hurt's, and a few introductions between Bella and the Pack&Imprints we were done. Well mostly. Edward and Alice have yet to apologize.

"Bella love, don't act like this- of course you don't belong to them, you belong with _me_. They don't know how to love you! Jasper is a monster Bella! You don't know him! You don't know Sam either- werewolves are very temperamental! Haven't you seen the scars on Emily? He could hurt you, just like that!" Edward cried. I always hated him. He never really understood that I was trying to change, instead he pointed out my flaws. You should've seen his emotions too- he had so much self-pride, it was obnoxious.

"I belong to you now? I thought I wasn't good for you? Hmm? Anyways, looking back, I can see how controlling you were. It's probably better that you left me in the woods, wouldn't want you to take over my whole life along with Alice." Bella said. I was confused... What did she mean by that?

"What? Bella what are you talking about? I thought we were best friends?" Alice shouted.

"No, you and Edward were controlling morons. No, you can't wear that, you'll look ugly, wear this instead! No, that's unhealthy to eat! No, you can't go to La Push, I can't tell you why but don't! No, don't go near Jasper, he might slip up and eat you! I bet you planned to make it so I never found out that Jasper was my mate! Why Alice? WHY?!"

"Bella! Don't go blaming Alice! She did what she thought was right! After all, she and Jasper were happy together, so if you were mine and never went to La Push and met Sam, stayed away from Jasper, we could all be happy, instead of our family breaking apart because of you!" Edward sneered.

Sam and I growled at him. Judging by Sam's emotions, he had the same thoughts as me- kill any threats to Bella.

I felt my monster coming out.

_Monster? I'm the monster? You're the monster if you can just stand here while he disses our mate! Come on, don't you care about her at all?!_

Of course I do! I was just about to do something!

_Sure you were. Well, go ahead then!_

"Leave her alone Eddie she isn't breaking our family apart, you and Alice did by trying to keep mates apart! You could be in trouble with the Volturi for this! Bella's good for this family- she's special!" I shouted.

Alice snorted. "Special? Her? I tried to make her special, but even with all the designer outfits it just didn't work! I tried Jazzy!"

I growled at her. "Don't call me that! And she's perfect the way she is, don't you go and try to change her!"

Edward thought I wasn't looking and jumped at me, but I caught his incoming fist. I twisted it between his back an-

"ENOUGH!" Bella waved her arms and everyone froze. I tried moving my mouth to speak but I wasn't able too.

"When I put you down, Alice and Edward are going to behave, and the rest of you are going to hold your temper."

She let us down. Everything was silent for a bit before I spoke up.

"Bella, if you don't mind me asking... what are you?" Sam asked.

"Oh. That... Well, as you can see I'm not quite human... I'm-" Bella was cut off by a loud squeal, followed by what sounds like someone opening the door. But how could that be? They don't have a key...

"IZZY!"

* * *

BPOV

"IZZY!" Izzy's my modeling name. None of the models would come visit me, so that means-

"Lily?!" I cried, bolting down the stairs. There, in all her glory, stood Izzy Volturi. Yup- Volturi, shocker huh? They let her go out of the castle to spy on other vampires and other super natural mumbo jumbo.

I spin around to look at everyone who followed us down. "This is the friend I was telling you about- the one who made me a model, Lily Pines." She always goes by a different last time, though of course she would, spy remember?

I spin back around to look at her. "You're here. Why are you here? Wait. If you're here then my baby better be-"

"Right outside!" She said laughing me. She pulled me in for a quick hug. Once she pulled away she smiled. "Come on, let's go make sure those oafs didn't damage it."

I gasped in horror. "They better not have. Remember what happened to Felix when he did?"

"Oh yeah that's right, he still hasn't lived it down yet, by the way."

"Well come on let's go see!"

I ran outside, with everyone trailing behind me.

I squealed, and ran up to it to check for any scratches, pushing Alec and Demetri to the side.

"Nice to know that we're loved, isn't it?" Demetri said to Alec.

"Yup, sure is." Replied Alec, jokingly.

I rolled my eyes at their antics. "Oh hush, you know I love you guys." I stood up to give them a hug, then turned back to look at everyone who just came out.

"Is that a?" Rosalie started.

"Yup. An SL550 Roadstar Mercedes. It's a hardtop convertible sports car with a 4.6 liter biturbo V-8 engine and a horsepower of 429." I stated proudly. "Yup! I've been meaning to work on it so I can get the horsepower even better, but I haven't found the time yet. Rose, Jake? Want to help?"

"DUH!" Rose shouted.

Jake nodded quickly.

"Aww, how come they get to help?" Embry whined.

"Fine. Jasper, Sam, you guys can help if you want." I said.

"Damn, what did you guys do to get such a great imprint and mate?" asked Quil.

I chuckled.

"So, find any scratches?" Lily asked.

"Nope. So you guys are safe." I smiled at Alec and Demetri, who let out a breath of relief.

"For now."

The horror was back on their faces.

Alice looked very jealous, and confused. "Wait, what can she do to you? She's just a human right?"

Jasper and Sam growled, but Alec and Demetri looked at her in disbelief.

"You don't know?" Alec said. He shook his head. "Forget it, you don't _ever_ want to find out."


	3. what and who is bella

Sam POV

"actually Bella was just about t-" Carlisle was interrupted.

"Bella? Is that your cover name this time?" Alec asked. I wrinkled my eyebrows. Her name wasn't Bella?

"If that's your cover name, then what's your real name momma?" Brady asked. Collin nodded in agreement. My eyebrows squished closer together. Momma?

Glancing around at the other members of the Pack, they didn't have any idea about what was going on either.

"What do you mean 'Momma'?" I asked.

Bella- or whatever her name was- smiled. "Embry and Jacob left, I met Brady and Collin at the beach.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Bella was driving back from Jake's house, wondering what she'd done to make everyone hate her, when she saw something in the distance. She started driving closer, and made out two forms, walking through the rain._

_They were both boys, young, maybe thirteen or fourteen, Bella realized as she got closer. They were both crying and it seemed that one was hurt._

_"Excuse me? Are you alright?" She asked. Almost immediately, she felt like slapping herself. Of course they weren't alright, it was obvious._

_"Yeah. We're f-fine." One stuttered out. But by the break in his voice, Bella could tell that he wasn't alright._

_Bella shook her head. "Uh-uh, you're not going to pull that off with me. Come on, I'll get you clean and dry. What're your names? I'm Bella."_

_One gave her a grateful smile before getting in the back. "I'm Brady."_

_The other, the one that was hurt, followed. "I'm Collin. Thanks for doing this ma'am."_

_"It's no problem." Bella said softly. "May I ask what happened?"_

_Both boys stiffened. Finally, Brady let out a sigh and spoke up. "I came home from basketball practice earlier then usual, and saw my dad hitting Collin. I rushed over and pulled dad off, but Collin was already hurt. Long story short, I engaged in a yelling match between my dad and I, and he kicked us out."_

_"What about your mom?" Bella asked quietly._

_"She left. Two months ago we woke up and it was just my dad there." Collin said._

_"I'm sorry. You guys are welcome to stay at my house as long as you'd like."_

_"Thank you."_

_They pulled into a driveway, and entered the house. Bella got them both a towel and hot chocolate._

_"Wait here for a second while I talk to my dad alright?"_

_Brady and Collin nodded. After a couple minutes she returned carrying two sets of clothes._

_"Here. These might not fit, but until we get you guys some new things it'll have to do."_

_"Oh no, you don't have to buy us things, we ca-"_

_"Nonsense, I can get it for you."_

_The boys bowed their heads in thanks."_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"And then we just kinda clicked. They moved out into another house though, before they phased." Bella finished.

"I remember the day we started calling her momma though." Brady said, smiling a huge smile.

"Oh yeah! You see, Brady _really_ wanted ice cream, and he just kept on pleading with her, and eventually said something like- "Please momma?" and Bella just melted and gave him ice cream." Collin said.

"But how did you guys keep us from knowing when we phased?" Paul asked.

"We have our ways." Brady said, smirking.

"Wait, so what's your real name Bella?" I asked.

"And more importantly- What are you?" Jasper added.

Bella shared a look with Alec, Demetri and Lily. This really irked me- my imprint was keeping secrets from me, and I didn't like it. From the looks of it, neither did Jasper.

"Bella." I growled.

"Okay, okay! My actual name is sophie Marie Underwood, Nymph and Demi-God. I go by the name sophie though. My mother, Kayae (pronounced KAY-AH), is a underworld nymph, and my father is Erebus also known as Erebos, God of Darkness."

"COOL! DO YOU ACTUALLY LOOK LIKE THIS OR DO YOU HAVE ANOTHER FORM?! AND DO YOU HAVE ANY POWERS? WHAT'S AN UNDERWORLD NYMPH?!" Emmett shouted. I swear that guy is like a over energetic puppy or something.

Be- Sophie, was laughing. "There are five different types of nymphs- celestial, water, land, plant and underworld. I happen to be an underworld nymph. I do have powers- three of which happen to make me closer to the Volturi. One isn't even really a power. You know how I said I know stuff? It's really just like, the gods search up stuff, and anything important pops into my brain. I have can freeze people and cause people pain- like Jane, and Alec likes to think his gift is much like mine, only if he uses his, the person will crumple to the ground if not being held. The biggest one I have is I control the river Styx, between the underworld and Earth. I choose who crosses, meaning who dies and who lives. For example, I let Didyme, Marcus' mate cross back into the living world.

Lily smirked at Sophie. "Another thing that makes her even more feared is that she just has an overly devious mind- no one wants to cross her."

Sophie huffed and crossed her arms. "Not my fault they don't want to do anything fun."

"Can we see your true form?" asked Carlisle.

Bella cast me and Japer a nervous smile, but suddenly we were blinded by a flash.

BPOV (OR Sophie's!)

I held my breath as I took in their shocked looks. I knew I looked different, but I was hoping for some response. My hair changed mud brown with red highlight, starting nearly black at the roots and almost blond on the bottom, and flowed to my waist. My eyes stayed brown, but became a bit darker. My skin paled, I grew a bit, and my shape became more round.

"Bella." Sam breathed. "Sophie. You're- You're-"

"Beautiful." Jasper finished.

I felt my cheeks warm and I smiled happily at them.


	4. the original pack members are summoned

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight just adopted this story pilot from volturi shewolf**

sophie's pov

really? I asked my mates I honestly don't think it's set in that I have two.

yes really just one question sam said

what's that ?

what's going to happen if and when you have to go home? I can't leave the res and it cause physical pain for us to be away from our imprints I don't know what will happen since I have two the pain it's self could probably kill me if both of you are gone

jasper looked at him questioningly.

yes jasper I did imprint on you to it's made me just confused has you I am has straight has they come and I imprinted on another man but back to the question at hand.

what's going to happen sam asked me.

that's easy Sammy I don't have to be on my home land to do everything I do. besides now my home in where you are that's how being a goddesses work we travel the world go, back to our homes lands every once in a while until we find our mate or our cause mates.

so that mean you can stay here?

yes Sammy it does unless I get recalled to volterra I said now in front of him and jazz.

what's the likely hood from that sam asked a little scared.

every likely.

Sam crumbled to the floor in a panic holding his chest.

shh sam i will get it worked out shh I promise you that you will have me with you no matter what.

how, you can't unless you can some how bring back emerald black, levi uley and quill altara and get them to change the law that bonds the wolfs to the res.

that's not a bad I idea I said standing and moving a little ways away from sam and the others.

**I hear by summon from the portals of the under** **world**** emerald black, levi uley and quil altara back to this land to stay for as long as they may wish or be of need to their people .emerald black come forth now for you are the original alpha of the packs**

**emerald black showed **

**levi uley may come forth next for he is the original beta of the packs and would take emerald black place were he unable or unwilling to do so any longer **

**levi uley showed**

**last but not least I call forth quill altara who take either place if it were needed **

**quill altara showed **

**I here by close the portal to the under world until need it be opened again **

**the portal closed and I ran back to sam**


	5. we were wrong about the laws

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight just adopted this story pilot from volturi shewolf**

**a/n I hate to do this because I hate when other writers do it but I am starting to understand why they do it. I have got reviews from some people telling me that I am not checking my grammar and that I should quite writing .well you know what I have had many struggles in my life and no not the normal mom and dad break up. it's worse then that. this is my first fanfic so do me favor if you don't like my story or the way I write it then don't review on it if you like it then review that's great I love to the nice thing you have to but don't review if you didn't like it then review ever herd the saying "if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say it at all" well that goes for here to. **

sophie's pov

**omega why have you called us back to earth. emerald ask **

omega? Sam grunted out over the pain in his chest.

I am older then I look Sam. I was and am an omega to the wolf packs. so even if Collin and braedy had phased with me in the house they wouldn't be able to hurt me.

why didn't you tell us momma? we would have stayed if we knew we couldn't hurt you. I wasn't allowed to tell you yet honey. it's against tribe law to tell you before you have phased. I knew why you left and I knew I would see you again.

momma. Collin said

its okay honey I promise you that I am here to stay.

**omega please answer my question. also why is levi's grandson on the holding his chest it almost like he imprinted and she left.**

**well Emerald that's a two in one kind of question. for you see he did imprint.**

**on who? Emerald asked **

**me and has you know I could get called back to the volturi at any point that's the problem we have is that you once made a law that the wolfs are bound to the res. I know because I was there where the problem still lays is that not only did sam imprint on me but on jasper has well. so while he is bound to the res jasper and I are not.**

**omega you know well as I that there is a counter law for every law. levi spoke up.**

**yes but he's the alpha and he could be gone for weeks at a time. **

**while that is true omega you know full and well that the rightful alpha is Jacob black my grandson. that is why sam could leave and while my grandson doesn't want the alpha position right now if something were to go wrong and sam not be there Jacob could take Sam's place.**

**what about the treaty the only reason the cullens were allowed to cross today was because of be- sophie **

**what that's not right where is my son Jacob? emerald asked **

**at home safe.**

**from what? the cullens? **

**yes sir **

**unbelievable. emerald stated then turn to Carlisle you didn't try to fix this Carlisle? **

**we try Emerald they didn't believe us called us liars said that there grandfather's would have allowed leech's on there land.**

**I am so sorry Carlisle.**

**it's okay old friend but may I go to the cliffs I have been wanting to go there for awhile and haven't been allowed to.**

**yes of course Carlisle.**

**thank you bye. **

**get the council here NOW he yelled and made everyone but me jump. **

**yes sir they said at once and went to get there dads. **


	6. fixing legends (fixed)

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight just adopted this story pilot from volturi shewolf**

**a/n again I hate to do this because I hate when other writers do it but I am sorry guys it did post my full chapter for some reason here is the full chapter **

**sam's pov**

here I am standing in front of mine, Quill's and Jacob "free of pain know that I can leave la push with Sophie were she to be called back to the Volturi awaiting the council I also found out two thing one that the Cullens aren't our enemy but our friends, two that we are in allegiance with the Volturi. I must have been in my musing longer then I thought because just then the council walked in

sam why have you brought us here Billy said having looked up.

I was about to speak but was cut off by Emerald

**my son what have you done to this tribe and the Cullen I have always made sure you knew throughs legends how could you call my friend Carlisle a lair .**

Billy's mouth drop open in shock witch he shortly over came I remembered the legend dad but not what you told me of the Cullen the Cullens. I have been going soully based off the legends for years.

**well that's not true the Cullens save us**

** FLASHBACK**

_**a group of rugue vampires had smelled the imprints and tribe women and had come for the kill. we fought but they were taking us out fast. the Cullen's broke the treaty we had with them that stated they were to never cross in to la push and boy was I glad they did they took out the vampires and protected the women. then if Carlisle hadn't already proven him a friend he with the help of Sophie nursed the injured and the ones we thought dead back to health.**_

**end of FLASHBACK **

**you are welcome Samuel uley but I would have done it anyway she was and still is apart of this pack **

yes she is I said pulling Sophie into my chest and wrapping my arms around her.

I may have just met her but I don't want to know what's like to live without her I said putting my head in her neck.

me to Sammy me to and you never will have to know what it is like without me.

little did she know that she wouldn't be able to keep that promise...

**because of this tribe Carlisle hasn't been able to go to his favorite place in this town for years and so you will apologize to him and his coven.**

witch is Billy asked.

**THE CLIFFS Emerald shouted**.

yes sir we mumbled and left for the cliffs


	7. putting things back together

**disclaimer: don't own twilight **

**Sophie's pov**

Carlisle?

yes bella

Carlisle you full well my name is Sophie.

I know omega I have missed you.

me to Carlisle me to but don't worry this is all about to be fixed. the tribe's younger pack has something they do like to say and then if you will accept I would love to be your omega again.

yes of course anything for you Sophie.

Carlisle I speak for this whole pack and tribe when I say we are sorry that we ban you and your coven from this land the treaty destroyed you can come this land any time

thank you Sam.

Carlisle please let me be your omega.

you have been and always will be Sophie. I never broke that bond you are still attached to this coven I told I broke it because I knew that if you knew that I broke it because I knew that if I didn't you would feel worse.

why would you and Edward go through that pain Carlisle?

because I didn't want you to feel it. Sophie all you have to do is reconnect the bond and we will be your third and final proectee.

thank you Carlisle are you ready you know full and well this might hurt.

want, want what might hurt what did we miss what haven't you told us what are you keeping from us jasper growled.

(when did he come up here) I thought to myself

jazz before any of your coven besides Edward were with this coven I was there omega. I can hold three proectee groups. the tribe had made me use witch one I want to keep and sense I had been omega to the packs first. I had to cut all ties I had to "Cullen coven". then the Cullen's saved the pack and they were friends I didn't bring up omegaing them again because I didn't want to ruin things. I have and always will loved Carlisle like a father.

okay but why may it hurt jasper asked.

because it's basically getting snitch's without numbing the area first it huts like crap

okay someone may want to hold me and Sam down until this is over jazz said has both laid down Emmett and Edward held Jasper while Paul and Jared held Sam down.

are you ready Carlisle.

yes Sophie.

okay, I pushed in to Carlisle's mind and found our bond. I started to stich it back together and knew when it started to work because I fell to the floor and screamed. I some how herd Carlisle yell out over my know screamed and knew it had to be working on him to. I was almost done now and then it was over and done. I crawled over to jazz who this whole time had been fighting two things at the same. I lay on his chest. Calm now major its all over just calm am here and safe and jazz don't suppress the major melt the cage and become one arse is your demon and the major just let it all become one.

no its not safe

jazz major won't hurt anyone.

promise?

yes I do. I looked at Emmett and said go get jeans, long sleeved tees and cowboy boots to fit jasper.

o-

No way am I letting this happen jasper is MINE alice screamed

alice I now have the power to make you submit to me I would stop while your ahead

alice put down

Emmett go

okay

come jazz stopping him let him combined with you

but then I won't be nice

yes you will just stronger but you will still be you

he relaxed and I felt it has they came together. I didn't realize how long it had been until Emmett walked back in bags in hand

jazz?

yes darlin he his accent stronger now to

oh god I love u

go change honey this isn't you this jazzy Alice's pet I said handig him the bag

he ran to change I like up and knew everything would be alright

or so I thought...


	8. alice's has plans

disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Alice pov (you had to see it coming)

I hate that brat she took my jazzy away from me, okay so knew that we weren't mates but I have worked hard to turn him in the pet that he is until she had to come in and become omega again she even turn my family against me nun of them said anything she said she could make me " submit" well I will show her.

sophie I hate you and I have a plan.

Sophie pov

my life is great. I feel complete I have my two loving mates, jazz is doing great and coming to be myself again the only down side two this is that one preson hates my guts

alice

but I don't care she will one day find her mate and be I am just worried because she is act but I shove it off has teasion between us

soph baby Sam's voice brings me out of my musing. I looked up in to his eyes and saw all the adortion and love he had for me.

hey honey did you have fun with the first pack?

yes we did, you know that that they are every protective of you.

I know I them it was hard when they die even knowing I could bring them back I love all like father's and brother's.

well they know it they would kill for you.

why do you that

**flashback with the first pack**

_**in sam pov til the end of the flashback**_

_**I was with grandpa and the there and we were talking when you came up.**_

_**what are your intentions with our omega Sam Emerald ask **_

_**what do you mean sir I love her more then mine own life **_

_**okay but you or jasper hurt her and I will kill you both hear me**_

_**yes sir me and jasper said at the same time him finally speaking up **_

**end of flashback and Sam Pov **

wow

is it true Sam?

is what true?

you love me more then your own life.

yes.

I love you to I kissed him

just then we herd growls coming from inside and ran inside to see what had happened, we walked in to see jasper pinning alice against the wall and the other two males and Edward protecting the mates

what happened?

no one answered to scared to jasper get them.

answer me I yelled

jasper turned his "I can now see is arse" turned his head to growled until he saw me. then turned back to growling at Alice.

answer me Carlisle he won't hurt you

he came in from being with the first pack Sam and she latched on to him like a dis honest women trying in bed with her and saying that that you were just use him and that you would get tired of him. then she did the thing that made him snap and said that you didn't really love him and that you would take Sam and run and leave him here.

jasper had growled with every word and crack Alice's neck. I ran to him.

Jasper baby it's okay she was lying Sam and I are right here I said putting my hand to his cheek but I need you to do me a favor can you let Alice go and come back to me. can you do that for me?

he nodded and dropped nun to gently may I add to the ground and relax put his head in my neck and breathing deeply.

I love you jazz. I kissed him. then sam joined us and started to kiss my neck sam picked me up and we went to our room to cuddle

some how I knew we were going to be okay but another thing told me that something was going to happen before danger left alone complete but I was ready or so I thought


	9. pain and mating bonds

disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Alice pov (you had to know it was coming)

I hate Sophie, i hate Sophie and I have a plan I am going to wait for the family to go hunting and Sam has patrol I am going to kidnap her and make her wish she were never born. why? because she tuned my jazzy and my family. when the time is right she will pay.

Sophie Pov

I lay in bed with Sam and jasper naked last night it had end up that major claimed me and Sam ,and then Sam claimed me and jasper I was fine with the fact that I had two positive mates that fed off me strength making me weaker then even a normal female mate because in the end I knew if it ever came to me needing I could feed off the whole pack, the Cullens and the volturi.

I went to get up only to have grib me and growl pushing me back down.

jazz, Sammy I have to go potty the I promise I will come right back

promise they whimpered at the thought of being suppurated from me.

shh yes I promise I said getting up and going the restroom. I was almost do when I herd to screams of pain come from the bedroom I knew then I t was jaspers and Sam I ran in to the room to see them both holding there chest curled in a ball.

jazz, Sammy what's going on I said trying unsuffessly to hold back a sob but my voice broke. They some how mange to break apart then pull me in the middle sticking there heads in my neck and relaxing.

what just happened

when you left the mating bond didn't register you in the bathroom the only thing it register was that our third was gone so we panicked mating bonds strained it so painful, please don't leave again please

shh I won't jazz I promise.

Sammy are you okay.

Sam shook his head no.

what's wrong Sammy.

it hurts.

what does Sammy.

the imprint

what do you mean Sammy I am right here it should hurt.

I think he went in to shock jazz spoke.

okay

I got up and moved to Sam's back.

Sammy can you move to the middle.

he nodded and moved into jazz's chest who rapes his arms around Sam.

I got in behind him and start to rub his back. Sam then starts to cry his heart out.

oh Sammy I am so sorry.

he turned in to my neck

shh I am right here I promise I not going any were he nodded.

I wish then that I knew I wouldn't be able to keep that promise...


	10. bella is in trouble

disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Sophie's pov

hey soph we are leaving now my mates yelled. I looked up form my book that I was reading it had been week sense we have mated and the pain finally dimed enough that jazz and Sammy could go see family and go hunting with the whole family. I was glad because jazz needs it his eyes are now black pools.

I ran to both them kissed them both bye I love you jazz catch anything but wolf.

ok bye soph we love you to they say together.

soph are you sure that you will be okay?

yes.

ok bye, they walked out I went back to reading my book

I read for another hour then decided to going for a walk I walked out the door and down the step when something hard clited with my head and all I saw was blackness...

Sam pov

I was having fun with my pack, the first and the elders when the pain in my chest got to be so bad I couldn't take and fell to the floor screaming in pain, one of my mates were in trouble. I screamed again.

sam?

I couldn't answer.

SAM someone yelled. shit someone said CALL CARLISLE billy yell.

Sam whats going on paul asked.

submit in trouble I coughed before rolling up in a ball...

jasper's pov

I had drained two deer, a mountain lion and was about to go after a bear when the pain in my chest got to painful and I drop the ground screaming in pain.

jasper whats wrong rose asked.

I didn't answer and didn't want to I knew it was my submissive was in trouble. then I herd Carlisle's phone ring

hello?

crap ok

Emmett pick jasper up and come on.

okay em picked me up and started running. we were back at the house and in my room in what felt like seconds but was probably minutes I was laid on the bed, sam rolled himself in to my arms whimpering the pain eased a little knowing one of my submits was with me.

shh Sam we will get her back I promise even its the last thing I do I said before going into " major mode"...

Sophie pov

wake up someone screamed kicking me in the stomach.

I looked up to see Alice.

what is this Alice where are we?

this Alice hissed is me getting back at you for taking my pet away she said breaking my leg I didn't scream I wouldn't give her that satiation from my scream no matter what she did. not going to scream huh well it looks like I am going to have to make this nice, slow and painful but first I am going to go hunt she said breaking my other leg and walking out. I was never more thankful for me be able to withstand pain. I connected with Carlisle.

_Carlisle I groaned._

_Sophie? oh thank god where are you are you okay? who took you?_

_I don't know where I am. no I am not okay I have two broken legs and some ribs also alice is the one that took me saying that she was going to make me pay for taking pet from her who I am guessing is jasper._

_Sophie are you sure it alice and what does the room look like that your in?_

_yes I am sure and there's a desk, a lot of cvil war stuff and smells oddly of jasper and a window._

_Sophie, I know this is going to hurt but I need you to get up and look out the window and see if you can tell me where you are. we know you are in one of jasper's office but he has one in every house._

_oh that's ironic she's going to kill me in my mates office._

_not if I have a say Sophie marie now please try _

_yes daddy _

_daddy?_

_sorry if you don't like it I wont call you it anymore._

_no, no I like it, love it actually and if you want we will change your name to Cullen after all this is over._

_promise?_

_promise._

_okay, I stood and groaned, painstaking the walked to the window and saw thing I knew very well_

_Carlisle I am in Italy I stated. I then opened a three way with aro _

_aro?_

_sophie what wrong why do you sound like your in pain_

_because I have to broken legs alice Cullen kidnaped me I also have some broken ribs._

_ok mia carea where are you we will come get and capure alice in the cullens house in Italy do you know where it is?_

_yes we are on our way alice will pay for I just hope I don't loose a friend because of it_

_alice is no longer a Cullen aro but bella's mates want to kill alice themselves _

_mates bella why didn't you tell me?_

_because I didn't know how uncle _

_every well we will hold alice _

_thank you we will be there shortly _

_yep aro said busting in to the room and picking me up._

_oh aro thank god I said cling to him._

_shh mia stella._

_she is safe Carlisle and I once AGAIN felt... _


	11. healing bella

_disclaimer: I don't own twilight_

_Alice pov _

I am going to torture for taking my pet I am going to make her have a slow and painful death I thought has I ran to the house.I ran through the door but something was off there were to many sense

hello Alice a voice hissed

I looked up in aro's coal black eye

h-hell-hello aro I said scared now

aro stood anger clear in his eye holding Sophie in his arms who had grip so strong that her uncles were white

Alice mind telling me why you hurt my omega?

were her third proectee?

yes now answer the question aro hissed

because she took my pet from me.

major is your Sophie?

nodded and whimpered and Sammy. I want jazz and Sam she cried

ok shh.

aro pov

shh mia stella they will be here soon I promise

no she will never them again she will die to night

is that bet your willing to take Alice a voice hissed I took a submissive stance knowing this was not jasper we were dealing with but arse.

yes she said then we finally turned and started shaking in fear

s-sor-sorry sir

too late, get flat on your stomach if you move you loose a body part understood

yes sir

jazz Sophie whimpered I stiffened never had anyone called him jazz when he was like this and live tell they had.

Sophie he breathed walking up to me and taking her from me.

Sophie this going to hurt and we are so sorry he said what was e going to do to my omega...

jaspers pov

I put my hand on either side of her leg and started to mined the bone

she screamed out in pain making me wince because it was me hurting my mate even if it is to make her better,just then Sam started on the other one making her scream louder we both winced I hated hurting her I loved her so much. growled when some when moved I was on edge and saw everyone has a threat beside sam and sophie

then it was done and I moved to tape her ribs. I then picked her up held her sam raped his arm her from be hind she was save and we were pain free.

now to take care of the person that hurt her...


	12. killing Alice

_disclaimer: I don't own twilight_

_ares pov _

jasper had let me out and I was glad I wanted to make Alice's death as painful as possible.

jazz p-please.

I AM NOT JASPER,YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT.

yes sir.

now Alice tell me why you kidnapped and want and to torture Sophie

I-I d-don't know

lies, tell him why you wanted to torture me and what you think of him Sophie hissed

I walked over to and she put her arm around my neck and her face in my chest I then lifted her in my arms so her head was on my shoulder she whimpered witched turned in to sobs and tears. the day events finally catching up with her.

shh baby it's over it's all over.

N-no it's not

yes it is I said running my figures through her hair

she calmed

Sophie baby I need you to go to Sam okay

she nodded and lunched herself at Sam rapping her arms and legs around him, he held her she seemed to calm some.

he nod to me saying she was okay.

Alice answer me and it better be the truth this time.

O-okay, I wanted to kill her for taking my pet way from me, I had shaped the I wanted you, were the perfect submissive and then she comes in turn my family and my pet on me and does the one thing that I had been trying to stop from happening make jasper one with the major you were easy to control I knew that once you became one with it would work anymore and was right.

I walked up to Alice ripped her head off handing it to aro and burned her body peace by peace

I knew then that everything was going to be okay if only I had known that was just a hope then...


	13. bella freaks

_disclaimer: I don't own twilight_

_Sophie pov_

I hadn't tell go of Sam alice was dead but I still had a feeling, that something was going to happen and I didn't want to let go of Sam because I didn't want him to disappear.

Sophie baby what's wrong Sam asked

I just shook my head and held on tighter.

come on baby talk to me.

I just held tight to my grip. I couldn't speak and I didn't want to.

Sam pov

Sophie was freaked about something but wouldn't speak about it.

jasper, something is wrong she won't answer me.

Sophie talk to me sweetheart.

I coughed has her grip tighten

come on baby.

I have a feeling she whimpered

about what baby?

us something's coming but I don't know if its good or bad.

don't worry you are safe here with us I promise you.

she nodded and put her head in my neck.

shh I love you.

I love you to Sammy.

if only I could have said that differently...


	14. Sophie's parents are vampires?

_disclaimer: I don't own twilight_

_Jasper's pov_

we, has in all three of us were laying in bed letting sophie rest

she says she is fully recovered but I didn't believe her for one minute. we had been laying here for about an hour that was sense everyone left to finish hunting we were to scared to leave Sophie by herself, when there was a knock on the door...

_Sophie pov_

I was starting to relax, the family left about an hour ago and I felt pretty relaxed when there was a knock on the door and I atomically clutched on to jasper.

shh angel he said putting me on his back because he knew there would be no calming me enough for me to let go with an unknown being or beings at the door, he answer the door, there stood male and female I was shaking by this point jasper smiled and let down his guard down pulling me to the front of him.

_Jasper pov _

it's okay angel it's just my brother peter and his mate charlotte but you can call her char.

she nodded put my head in my neck trying to calm but I could tell it wasn't working

shh darlin your nerves are still fried shh I ran my hand throw her hair.

sammy she whimpered

what bout him Sophie? I asked worried?

wait did you just say Sophie?

yes she's my mate.

he looked at char.

it can't be the voltuuri took her.

what? what's going on?

major please have your mate look at us and she will explain.

Soph can you do as they ask please they won't hurt you. she nodded.

she looked up and did the last thing I exacted, she lunched herself into peter's arms.

Sophie pov

can't believe he they were here I had spent years looking for them and had finally resigned my self to not finding them. it's the only thing I hated aro for was taking me of my parents and here they are.

oh we missed you so much, we thought the volturi had killed you are never leaving again.

sorry to interrupt but WHY HECK IS MY MATE IN THE ARMS OF A RED EYE VAMPIRE Sammy asked shaking I could tell he was about to phase.

daddy growled and pushed me and mommy behind him.

captain stand down now! jazzy shouted.

daddy did and I started walking to Sam but before I got to fair daddy grabbed me and pulled me back I fought but he was to strong.

DADDY LET ME GO I shouted more like cried

DADDY my mates shouted at once

yes dad said Sophie marie underwood is really Sophie marie whtlocke.

I was crying by this point I was crying and I wanted Sammy but daddy wasn't letting me go.

Sammy I cred out.

who sweetheart daddy asked.

Sammy I cried again.

who is that honey mom asked.

FOR ONCE IN YOUR GOD DAMN LIFE FIGURE OUT YOUR WRONG jasper shouted coming up to daddy and forcibly removing his hand picking me up I didn't care I just wanted Sammy.

Sammy I cried jazzy walked over to Sammy and started to hand me over.

jasper have you lost your mind.

it would you some good to remember who you are talking to.

yes sir daddy said.

jazzy put me in Sammy's arm.

Sammy I sobbed cling tighter to him.

that's Sammy.

yes Sophie has two mates you in your being stupid you were keeping her from one she was crying because she wanted her mate. jazzy said.

oh was daddy's smart reply.

yeah , oh and the way your daughter was kidnapped by my now dead ex wife so put her through anymore emotional turmoil and she may just go catatonic so I would be thankful for the fact that your hand is still attached.

oh my god is she okay mom asked because dad had yet to come not of his shock.

I think she will be...


	15. unwilling

_disclaimer: I don't own twilight_

**hey I am having a little bit of writes block on this story so sorry if its not great now on with the chapter...**

_peter pov_

was she okay I asked walking up to sam who was holding a now calm Sophie

she had two broken legs and has broken ribs.

had? I said moving to take Sophie

Sammy Sophie cried.

I would back away if I were you Sam growled.

yes had haven't you wondered why Sophie isn't a vampire? jasper asked.

yes I said dropping my hands witch I had put up to show Sam I was giving up.

she is an omega she has three protectee an omega is some one the can protect both vampire's and shapeshifter's. basically the male mate feeds off a female mates strength well with her she can both give and take from the groups she is protecting .

COOL I yelled making Sophie jump witch in turn made Sam and jasper growl.

_Sam's pov_

shh sweetheart I think jazz is right your nervous are fried. I also think because of it you can tell the difference between a threat and a guest.

she nodded and put her head in my neck and relaxed little, today had been to much on her. I think she needed rest and I think she needs her dad out of here. because if he keeps trying to take her from me she is going to shut down and we don't need that.

I looked to jasper telling him silently to either get him out of here or get him to shut up and keep his hands off Sophie.

okay you have to choice's you can either go hunting in port - A until tomorrow night or you can shut up long enough for us to get her calmed down up stirs, pick jazz said.

you can't ex - her dad started to say only to interrupted by her mom

we will go hunting jazz

but - her dad started again

but nothing we are going hunting so they can calm her back down now come on her mom ordered

thank you char jazz said

your welcome major char said

and they walked out the door and we head up stirs...


	16. somethongs wrong with Sam

_disclaimer: I don't own twilight_

**hey I am having a little bit of writes block on this story so sorry if its not great now on with the chapter...**

_Jasper pov_

it had been 20 hours sense char had made Pete leave and both my mates were sound asleep. it had taken Sam and I both to get Soph to sleep she was so on edge. I love Pete but he can b so stupid sometimes. I mean she was crying for sam and there was only one person in the room that he didn't know the name of. The odds are that person is who she wants. neither thing that I don't understand is how the heck did they keep the fact that they had a kid and that the volturi took her from me.

why not tell me the volturi had her those vampires are scared most by me.

oh yes my brother and his mate have a lot of explaining to do and they an't getting out of it. there was only four hour until Pete and char get back. I got up and kissed Bella's forehead then walk to sam and did the same.

what, what's wrong nothing sam everything is okay go back to sleep.

okay.

I walked to my study got one of my many civil war books. then went down stirs to wait for the pair to get back so I could ask them why they kept Soph and her being taken by the volturi from me.

I read and waited at exactly the 24 hour mark they came through the door. I walked to them and waited they knew I was not jasper right now and they knew what I wanted to know. peter finally spoke up first.

okay we know why your mad and we didn't tell you about her or the volturi taking her because we figured that you would read us the riot act about making a vampire baby and then go off and some trees down we didn't know she was your mate or that the volturi hadn't killed her. I mean what could we do.

never I repeat never keep something from me, got it.

yes sir.

jazzy?

yes darlin?

where were you, you weren't there when I woke up and Sammy won't wake up.

I was down here talking to yo-

wait did you just say Sam won't wake up.

she nodded, is that a bad thing I thought he was just a heavy sleeper is something wrong with him she cried.

I picked her up shh it's okay I ran up the steps to my other mate who apparently wasn't waking up.

and I didn't know what was wrong...


	17. helping Sam

_disclaimer: I don't own twilight_

**hey I am having a little bit of writes block on this story so sorry if its not great now on with the chapter...**

_Jasper pov_

Sam wake up.

nothing.

I put my ear to my head to his chest not that I needed to but my train kicked in.

well I know what's and what we have to do but nun of us are going to like it.

"what is it, what's wrong.

he needs to phase but to do it he has to think your gone and I have to hit him.

what please no she cried.

shh I know but we have to unless you have another idea.

well you can influence emotions right?

right.

well, I will open his emotions and you will push a but load of anger at him. that will make him phase then wake up

that may actually work sweet girl.

ok lets get him outside and hope this works.

read, review and tips please.


	18. sam thinks he hurt his mates?

_disclaimer: I don't own twilight_

**hey I am having a little bit of writes block on this story so sorry if its not great now on with the chapter...**

_Jasper pov_

"ready? I said to Sophie."

yes she sighed

"I could tell he really didn't want to do this but she liked this idea better then the only other option."

okay I pushed a but load of anger toward my male mate and the reaction was in a blink of an eye. Sam's eyes popped open and he shifted into his midnight black wolf, growling he turned baring his teeth at me and Sophie until his eyes went back to normal. then he whimpered and laid on his stomach putting his head on his paws and contusing to cry the only way he could in wolf form.

shh Sam your okay u didn't hurt anyone we are right here I promise, jasper is okay to see not a mark on him see?

he lifted his head giving me a once over it was then that I realized Soph was right in what she was saying. Sam didn't remember changing into his wolf form all he remembered was waking up in it and because he couldn't remember the change he thought he had hurt us.

Soph's right Sam you didn't hurt either of us would you like to know what happened?

he nodded his head while letting out another whine.

alright well you remember me kissing you on the forehead and you waking up, right?

he whined and nodded then laid his head in Sophie's lay who was now sitting beside him.

okay you went back to sleep but then an hour later Soph woke up and got scared because I wasn't there. so she tried to wake you up but couldn't so she just thought you were a heavy sleeper and came found witch I was down stirs talking to peter and char. she told me that she got scared that I wasn't there and tried to wake you up but couldn't. I knew something was wrong then and went to check and sure enough you weren't waking up. then it hit me you hadn't phased sense you imprinted and your wolf was dying you need to phase witch is what lead us to here.

he wined and tears started to roll down in to his fur.

shh Sam your ok I promise shh

what is he saying.

's just scared.

shh your okay Sam, we're okay...

read, review and tips please.


End file.
